


Closeted

by merrysoul



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysoul/pseuds/merrysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is closeted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – Young Justice does not belong to me but to DC Comics.
> 
> Author's Note: This is based on an idea I got from reading the comic, Young Justice, issue 00. This was first posted on my fanfiction account.

** Closeted **

"You have got to stop sleeping in the closet!" said Wally. "No wonder you're so cranky!" He was given a rather pointed look. "Or sleep deprivation is making you tired but not cranky? I mean, how can anyone get a decent night's sleep by standing around in a closet all night?"

  "It reminds me of my Cadmus pod," said Superboy.

  "That's what you said when you slept in my closet when you stayed around mine!"

  "At least mine smells better."

  Wally said, "That's not the point! You're free from Cadmus! Free and normal people sleep on beds. Unless you don't have one, or are having people over and are bagging it on the floor, or are going camping –never mind! You will stop sleeping in closets with my help. Right – let's see what I can do..."

  That night, Superboy found that the door to his closet had been boarded over with wooden planks and nailed shut. It definitely had to be of Wally's doing. Whilst he could easily take the boards off, he could tell that Wally had gone to some effort to try and help 'normalize' him. Wally had even put on his highly prized autographed poster, of famed martial artist Richard Dragon, on top of the boards to prevent him from taking the boards down.

  He looked at the bed and saw that it had new wooden boards along the sides and foot. As well as a hinged, partial wooden cover for the bed. He didn't think it would be a good idea to rip Wally's poster off – Red Tornado might say it wasn't a way to foster good relations in the team. He cautiously got into bed and closed the wooden cover over himself.

  The bed instantly felt enclosed but with a rather large gap around his head for air. He lay in bed and mused that it did feel like he was cocooned back in his Cadmus pod. Minus the telepathic educational genomorphs and the bed was also far more comfortable than the pod had ever been. It was definitely far better to sleeping in the closet. As his eyes drowsily closed, he thought that Wally's poster was safe from harm.

  The following night, Wally snuck in – no easy task – and dismantled the bed 'pod' cover as he slept. He also took off with his poster of Richard Dragon. Superboy slept well and whilst surprised to not find his makeshift 'pod' around his bed, he didn't miss it.

  Wally asked, "Slept well?"

  "Yes," he replied. After a pause, he added, "Thank you...for helping."

  Wally smiled at him. "No problem – it's what friends do."


End file.
